1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing information about goods by using a store terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in communication technology and multimedia technology it has become possible for a user to use a mobile terminal to access various services. For example, when the user comes to a store, the user can access various services provided by the store through their mobile terminal.
However, it may be difficult for the user to install an application for using a service provided by the store on the mobile terminal. It may also be difficult for the mobile terminal to efficiently obtain and synchronize various pieces of information provided by the store to use the service provided by the store.